


voicemails

by ahjusshi



Category: Block B
Genre: BBC, BoyxBoy, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, ZiKyung - Freeform, appreciate blockb and zikyung plz, blockb, busy jiho, jibangguk, kyung gets sad, whoop new zikyung, zi-ah-co, ziahyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahjusshi/pseuds/ahjusshi
Summary: jiho is busy with work and kyung misses him (so he leaves him voicemails)





	voicemails

It was a routine Kyung was used to. Wake up, shower, eat, work, and repeat. Kyung didn't do it on purpose, yet he did because he refused to hang out anywhere without his best friend present. It was just a boring old cycle that Kyung was used to from these past few days. Don't get him wrong, he used to go out and have fun at times, but that only ever happened when his friend wasn't so busy.

Jiho was a composer and songwriter, as was Kyung, but Jiho never took a break until he was finished and confident with his product. Jiho worked so hard, he sometimes forgot to eat or even use the bathroom, unless it was an emergency. After working for a few days straight, Jiho would sleep the whole day after. Sometimes, Jiho would forget to charge his phone or even take a glance at it. Other times, he wouldn't even bother to have it by his side and just worked on his music.

Kyung was worried about Jiho and his habit of overworking himself, so he made sure to call his friend during the week to see if he was still breathing. But the problem was that Jiho wouldn't pick up his calls (most of the time), and Kyung wondered why he was trying so hard to look after his friend, because what was the use if Jiho didn't pick up? Yet here he was, dialing in the memorized string of numbers, as he waited for the same beep that came when Jiho never accepted his calls.

"Yah, Jiho-ah," Kyung began when Jiho hadn't picked up, sighing into the phone, "it's me. You really make people worry about you, Mr. Zi-ah-co. Don't forget to eat your lunch and dinner today and go to sleep on time, Jiho. I know you stay up every day and you probably still won't listen to me, but please look after yourself."

Kyung stayed silent, pondering if he should add anything more. After deciding he didn't, he ended with, "Anyways, take care, Jiho-ah. Bye!" 

 

Another week went by without any contact from Woo Jiho and Kyung was surprised. Usually, Jiho would've, at least, called to reassure Kyung that he was fine and doing well with his music. Maybe he was struggling this time? Kyung pouted his lips to a frown. Jiho knew he could always ask Kyung for advice, even if he did nothing to help the younger male.

Worried, Kyung quickly dialed Jiho's number and listened for the same beep.

"Jiho-ah? It's me again," Kyung said, taking a seat on his couch, watching nothing in particular as the TV played the same reruns of a recently popular drama.

"Are you doing good with your music? If you ever need inspiration or advice and even somebody to talk to you, i'm here. You know that, right?" Kyung added, his eyes wandering to his hand, which was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. "Take good care of yourself, Jiho, or I'll come over to your house even if it's far."

Kyung nagged some more before quickly saying bye and he hung up. He was still worried. 

 

When Jiho still hadn't contacted Kyung back the following week, Kyung made it his mission to go to his best friend's house. If Jiho was avoiding him (or everyone) and struggling, Kyung would go to him instead.

Kyung grabbed a cab and headed towards Jiho's house. Kyung knew he would be home because whenever Jiho worked on music, he would be locked up in his studio at home. If he wasn't there, Kyung wouldn't know where his friend was.

Once he arrived, he walked into the building and took the elevator to the right floor before finding the room his friend lived in. Kyung knocked on the door three times and waited for the door to open, but there was no answer.

Could Jiho not hear him? Kyung decided to ring the doorbell instead, waiting for a response back, but none came. Was Jiho not home?

Kyung took out his phone and dialed in the number he'd already called many times. He waited as the phone rang, but to no surprise, it went straight to voicemail.

"Jiho-ah, where are you? Are you not home? Why aren't you opening your door or answering your phone?" Kyung asked, a little disappointed that he was being ignored by his friend, "are you really busy or something? Call me back if you hear this, i'm really worried."

Kyung paused as he felt a wave of sadness wash over him. He really missed his friend.

 

Another week passed and no news of his best friend. Kyung was freaking out.

What if Jiho was kidnapped? What if Jiho had died and no one knew? What if Jiho had moved out secretly? What if Jiho was avoiding him on purpose? Did Jiho hate Kyung? Oh god, he hoped not.

It was a boring night as usual for Kyung as he listened to the TV buzz loudly as he looked through his phone. He was scrolling through some old pictures of him and Jiho when they used to be small. Kyung sometimes missed those days when they were childish and small. Back then, he used to be taller than Jiho and actually looked like the hyung between the two.

Kyung remembers that they used to go to each other's house every day after school, and even on the weekends, to hang out or play video games. Their parents even became like relatives because they hung out so much that they basically lived with each other.

Kyung smiled, recalling the time when Jiho was nervous about his first kiss with his crush so he asked Kyung if he could practice on him. It was a small kiss, but Kyung felt so many things he couldn't describe, but passed it off because that was his first kiss too.

Kyung's phone rang, startling him at first, then excitedly checking if it was Jiho. He was disappointed when he found out it was his oldest hyung, Taeil. Kyung accepted the call and put the phone on speaker.

"Kyunggie," Kyung heard Taeil speak, "how are you?"

"Hey hyung, I'm good," Kyung replied, "how are you?"

"I'm fine, I was just calling everyone to check up on them," Taeil said as Kyung quickly thought of Jiho.

"Did you call Jiho?" Kyung asked.

Taeil laughed. "You're always going on about Jiho."

Kyung rolled his eyes. "Did you?"

"I did," Taeil answered and Kyung could hear the smirk on his face. The members had always teased the two for acting like lovers, but Jiho nor Kyung said anything about it. They were used to it.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did he pick up?" Kyung asked. He shouldn't have. Since he wouldn't pick up Kyung's call, he shouldn't pick up Taeil's.

"Yeah, why?" Taeil had said nonchalantly, "did he not pick up your calls?"

Kyung wasn't even paying attention to Taeil anymore as he continued to ask questions. He was confused, hurt, and sad. Why didn't Jiho pick up his calls? Wasn't Kyung his best friend?

"Uh—I need to go now, hyung," Kyung said, dazed.

"Going to call Jiho?" Taeil teased and when Kyung didn't respond, he continued, "alright, I still have to call Yukwon and Jaehyo anyways, so I'll talk to you soon. Bye Kyung, good luck with that phone call."

Kyung hung up, still confused. If he called Jiho now, would he pick up? Kyung dialed Jiho's number and waited as the phone rang.

Beep.

"Jiho-ah, why aren't you picking up? Are you avoiding me? Jiho-ah, I'm so confused. Why aren't you picking up my calls? Taeil hyung and I just spoke and he said you talked to him yesterday. Why can't we talk?

Jiho-ah, I'm so confused. It's been weeks already, and I miss you. I miss you so much, Jiho-ah. Please call me, I want to talk again like we used to," Kyung finished and quickly added, "stay safe and stay healthy, Jiho-ah. Please call me back."

After Kyung hung up, he blinked away the growing tears and went to shower. He missed his best friend. 

 

Kyung spent another week hoping that Jiho would call back, and was feeling sad when he hadn't. Hoping to rid his sadness and sorrow away, Kyung got out some alcohol and downed a bottle before starting another one. Who knew just one person could do this much to him.

He had called Jiho after, leaving him messages of "i miss you" and "call me back already". 

 

The next week, Kyung was curled up in his bed, locked away from everyone as he silently cried. Jiho hated him, he knew he did because Jiho was definitely avoiding him. He drank again that week, angrily leaving a voicemail as he shouted into his phone.

"Why did you leave me like that? You could've told me we were done instead of avoiding me like this!" he weeped, "I hate you Jiho-ah, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you so much..."

And he fell asleep. 

 

The following week, Kyung was drained of tears and he felt tired. He felt nothing and walked about blankly in his house, not paying any attention to the world nor showing much emotion as he used to.

"Jiho-ah," Kyung barely got out that day as he did his weekly voicemail, "it's been six weeks already...are you struggling? I can help you if you are, just please tell me you aren't avoiding me.

"Jiho-ah, I miss you so much. I hate you for making me feel this way. Can't you just come here and hug me? I feel so sad Jiho, it hurts sometimes. Can you come and make me feel better?"

Kyung was laid on his bed, eyes closed as he felt dry and nonexistent tears slowly run across his cheeks. He felt empty and alone. He wished Jiho was here to make him feel happy. And the next moment, a thought popped into Kyung's mind. He cried at the realization knowing Jiho probably hated him.

"Jiho-ah, I think I love you." 

 

Jiho was a hard worker. He worked until daylight and only got few amounts of sleep. Jiho worked hard without stopping and he worked without any distractions. Sometimes he would drink out of anger when he couldn't think of anything to add to his music, but the aftermath wouldn't stop him from working.

Sometimes Jiho would sleep the whole day after working so late and sometimes when he was sleeping, he would hear a knock on the door, but would ignore it because he was so exhausted. It was probably his manager stopping by his weekly visit anyways. He passed it off, knowing he could call him the next day.

Sometimes he forgets to charge his phone to see if anyone contacted him, so when he finished his work, he noticed the voicemails his best friend had left him from the past few weeks.

He was on his bed, resting after finishing work. He was glad he was free for the next few weeks, his vacation arriving earlier than expected. As he pressed play, he closed his eyes as he listened to Kyung's voice.

"Yah, Jiho-ah! It's me. You really make people worry about you, Mr. Zi-ah-co."

Jiho chuckled at Kyung's playful voice. He missed Kyung's voice. It was always so comforting for Jiho when he heard the aegyo voice of Kyung's. He listened to the rest of the voicemail consisted of Kyung's motherly nagging with a smile.

Jiho played the next one, laughing at the threat that Kyung had offered at the end. Jiho frowned as he listened to the third and fourth one. He felt guilty because Kyung sounded so sad. In the fifth voicemail, Kyung sounded drunk and Jiho wondered why Kyung would drink. The sixth one made Jiho feel especially bad, his best friend sounded so depressed and he felt like shit for not contacting his friend.

"Jiho-ah, it's been six weeks already...are you struggling? I can help you if you are, just please tell me you aren't avoiding me..."

Jiho's frown deepened as he quietly listened to the trembling voice on the other line. Jiho listened intently as Kyung spoke and then it was quiet for a few seconds before he heard a small weep. Jiho was about to leave the voicemail, but stayed when he heard Kyung croak out something quietly, Jiho barely missing what Kyung had said.

"Jiho-ah, I think I love you."

Jiho's eyes widened. He checked the date the voicemail was sent and was revealed it was only a few hours ago. Jiho dialed Kyung's number and waited as it rang. Sighing, he knew it was probably going to go to voicemail, but luck was on his side today when he heard the click on the other line.

"Kyung," Jiho began with a sigh of relief, "I just listened to your voicema--"

Jiho paused when he heard the doorbell rang. He looked back at the door and contemplated if he should open it or not. 

"Open the goddamn door, Jiho." Jiho heard from the other line. Following Kyung's orders, Jiho quickly walked to the door and twisted it open.

"I hate you."

"Kyung," Jiho said, gaping at the door as his hand—that held his phone—lowered to his side.

"Why did you just now call me?" Kyung said, a few tears in his eyes as he pocketed his phone and hit Jiho on the chest repeatedly, "why didn't you call me when I called the first time or second time? Why didn't you answer my calls? Do you hate me that much? At least tell me when you're going to fucking drop me, idiot! I hate you, Woo Jiho! I hate you, I hate you, I hate—"

And Jiho hugged Kyung, his heart aching at the sight of his best friend in tears.

"Get off me!" Jiho felt the small hands of his hyung try to push him away, "get the fu—"

"Kyung." It was just his name that Jiho said, but Kyung went silent and he stopped trying to pull away. Jiho smiled sadly and continued, "I'm sorry for just now calling you."

"That's not going to make it any better, you idiot." Kyung sniffed as he tried to push Jiho away from him again.

"I know," Jiho said, tightening his hold on Kyung, "I listened to all of your voicemails and I'm sorry for making you so sad, Kyung. I'm a horrible friend and I don't deserve you."

"Exactly, so let me go, you fuc—"

"I love you too."

It went silent and everything was still until Jiho felt himself being pulled towards Kyung as small arms squeezed around him tightly. Jiho felt the tears Kyung gave out sink onto his shirt and the cries from his best friend sink into his ears. But it didn't matter, they were finally together.

 

ziahyeol

**Author's Note:**

> there isn't many zikyung fics on ao3, so i decided to partake in this rare thing. thank you for reading~


End file.
